lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Carlyle
'' "How am I still talking... without a fucking thorax?!"'' ''- Nick'' Nick Carlyle (ニック・カーライル Nikku Kārairu) is Juliet Starling's jock boyfriend. After being bitten by a zombie in an attempt to protect her, Juliet decapitates him in order to keep zombie venom from reaching her beloved's brain. Now his severed head is always carried around on her waist and remains alive and capable of speech due to a magical ritual Juliet performed. Despite these circumstances, they are still very much in love, though as the day wears on, Nick's dissatisfaction with being nothing but a "fashion accessory" to Juliet, who is frequently placed in danger, leads him to doubt her feelings. Juliet uses him in several attacks such as the "Nick Shoot", where she kicks him towards an enemy. He can also be attached to the bodies of decapitated zombies, allowing him to control them and help Juliet through hazards. Death During the final battle with Killabilly, Juliet and Nick enter Killabilly's body after Gideon creates a large hole in the middle of the zombie's face. Once inside, they reach the core, which turns out to be the decapitated body of Swan. Morikawa then explains that in order to seal the gate between the Human World and the Rotten World, Nick must be turned into an explosive, which would result in his demise. Juliet is initially unwilling to create the "Nick Bomb," though is eventually persuaded as Nick reaffirms his feelings for her, stating that for the first time in his life, he feels that he has a purpose, and that he truly feels like a zombie hunter. After being attached to Swan's body, Nick self-destructs, resulting in the violent destruction of both he and Killabilly. Second chance After his would be demise, Nick is given Morikawa's body as a replacement, having been noticed and subsequently rewarded by those of the higher plane. However, even with being made human again, Nick has inherited Morikawa's short stature, though he nor Juliet seem to mind. Biographical Information *Favorite Food: California Roll *Hobbies: Badminton, bass guitar, masturbation. *Has a 2.7 GPA Trophies/Achievements Quotes *"How am I still talking.... without a fucking thorax?!" *''"This kind of Math sucks"'' *''"'Juliet, where are we going''?" *''"Who's that''?" * "A sensei, like a teacher?" *''"Well I..."'' *'"I can't speak Japanese, Juliet. I just know that one word."' *'"uh, yeah."' * "Yeah. Okay." *''"Hey! Leave her alone! Just wait until I get my hands on you, dude! (suddenly remembers he has no body) Uh... I mean..."'' *' "''I'm not so sure I can do this, Juliet... just being a head."' * "...Uh, I don't want to be a fashion accessory, Juliet! This is my life - uh, uh, Is it raining??" *'"I'm guessing a flying Viking longship isn't a good thing?"'' *'"Well, at least you have your priorities straight."'' *"They're right that lightning doesn't strike the same place twice. It strikes, like, eighteen times!"'' *''"Ugh. Getting a little seasick."'' *''"Blue... no, green."'' * "I fucked up. It's yellow." * "Wow, the final battle. This is heavy." Gallery Nick Carlyle.JPG|Nick Nick Illustration.JPG|Nick Illustrations Nick Sketches.JPG|Nick Sketches Lollipop-Chainsaw-nick-+-juliet.jpg|Nick and Juliet Nick Cowers in Fear.png|Nick Covers in Fear Zombie Nick.png|Zombie Nick Nick.jpg|“Listen, I wanted you to know I kinda sorta…really love you.” lollipop-chainsaw-157.jpg|Nick on Juliet's waist lollipop-chainsaw-019.jpg|After Rosalind's "makeover" Nick and Juliet Sketch.JPG|Sketch of Nick and Juliet Trivia *His appearance seems to be a humorous parody of British film actor Robert Pattinson. Also, in the trailer, Juliet's mentioning of how "some people have vampires for boyfriends" is a reference to the dark fantasy franchise, ''Twilight, ''where Pattinson played the series' main vampire protagonist Edward Cullen. *His role in the game is loosely based on Romeo, the main protagonist of Romeo and Juliet who dies after consuming poison and is responsible for the death of Tybalt (much like how Nick was responsible for the destruction of Killabilly). *Nick's sport team is never explained in-game. There are also no references to him being an athlete other than his letterman's jacket. *At some point before the events of the game, Nick had pot brownies and describes the feeling of being under the influence of the farm mushrooms and "Space Cakes". Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:San Romero High School Students